


Skywalker

by Zayrastriel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Didn't Die, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, me trying to cope with RoS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayrastriel/pseuds/Zayrastriel
Summary: Everything is wonderful, until the light leaves Ben’s eyes and he slumps backwards.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Literally me trying to cope with this movie because AGH.

Everything hurts even more, now that life is surging back through Rey's veins – but it’s wonderful. It’s wonderful when she opens her eyes to see Ben’s wide gaze fixed on her face. It’s wonderful when she finally – _finally_ – kisses him like she’s been wanting to for longer than could be possible. Ben’s smile is beautiful, his laugh even better.

Everything is wonderful, until the light leaves Ben’s eyes and he slumps backwards.

His heartbeat is faint against her ear when she rips open his shirt to hear it (unnecessary but _Force_ she needs to know that he’s alive, that everything is finally maybe going to be _alright_.)

Everything is no longer wonderful as Rey hauls Ben into the craft, his powerful body and long limbs a deadweight that Rey can only carry because hope flutters, timorous and trembling like a butterfly’s wings, within her chest.

* * *

_Ben Solo is alive_ , she wants to tell Poe and Finn as they weep into each other’s shoulders, and just the thought send a fresh wave of tears rolling down her cheeks. But –

“What about Kylo Ren?”

Finn’s voice is gentle and cautious, concern shining in those warm dark eyes.

She doesn’t understand _how_ he can be like that, how he could be anything other than ecstatic that the man who stabbed him is gone.

“He’s dead,” Rey says, and turns away before she can see the joy on his face.

* * *

_Skywalker._

It feels wrong to say it, right up until the moment she does, and then it sits so _right_.

 _Skywalker_ , she tells the woman, as Leia and Luke’s lightsabers pulse energy beneath her feet. Cool and calm, but ever-present even now that they’re buried a hundred feet beneath the soil. _Skywalker_ , she says like a promise, because it _is_ a promise.

A promise, and a gift to her, to never have to be the granddaughter of the man who killed her parents.

Leia and Luke smile at her, and Rey tries not to be disappointed that Han isn't there too. 

* * *

It’s late at night when she gets back home _(home? Since when have you ever had a home,_ _Rey?_ ) so Rey is surprised to see that Ben is awake – and already sitting upright – when Rey opens the door to the bedroom.

 _I could have helped you_ , she doesn’t say, despite the faint sheen of sweat on his brow. He doesn’t like being treated like he’s weak (though that’s exactly what he is right now). He doesn’t like feeling like she needs to take care of him.

He doesn’t like a lot of things, Rey is learning.

But that doesn’t matter – because his smile is bright and toothy as soon as he catches sight of her. She’s seen that smile only a handful of times since the Day, but she already knows she could never see it too many times.

 _Home is where that smile is_.

“You’re smiling,” Ben says as she approaches the bed, and Rey realises with a start that she is. “Did it go well, then?”

Rey thinks about the lightsabers sinking into the sand. Traces her fingers over the one at her belt - _her_ lightsaber, at _her_ belt. She remembers that tiny house, filled with the echoed memories of love and a child's laughter.

 _Skywalker_.

Not her only gift.

“It did,” Rey replies, and leans down into Ben’s eager kiss.


End file.
